This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have modified the Console beam line, MD2 microdiffractometer and ADSC Q315 detector control systems to greatly simplify the working environments and add new functionality to of both of our undulator beam lines. Control authority for sample alignment and programming of data collection has been transferred from the MD2 and ADSC control systems (respectively) to the Auxiliary Console script of both the C- and E-beamline. This was accomplished by major reworking of all three control systems and adding new functionalities to Console. Users will now only have to interact with one unified Graphical User Interface to program all phases of crystallographic data collection. Console scripting for automatic XAFS spectra acquisition on the E-beam line was developed for facile energy calibration. We developed new scanned data collection methods and image-analysis driven Console scripting for rapid, accurate sample loop alignment (<10 sec) and automatic kappa axis alignments, driven by the STAC kappa axis data strategry prediction program. The Console control system has been modified to permit remote access control of the beamline. This new functionality is gained without any modification to existing Console scripting source code base. Preparations are underway for installation of the Dectris Pilatus 6M PAD detector. Modifications of the C-line monochromator intended to improve short term vertical beam stability and a method for facile conversion between the ADSC Q315 and Pilatus 6M detectors are presented.